


Почему бы и нет?

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: iretro</p><p>По заявке: "АУ. Майлзу не разрешили учиться в Академии, соответственно никакой армии и СБ". Сюжетный кроссовер c Sherlock BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему бы и нет?

\- Ян,... Ян Фортуна?!? - громкий бесцеремонный оклик заставил вздрогнуть двух бизнесменов с Земли, ведущих неторопливую беседу за столиком станционного кафе - Глаза Гора! Не видел тебя со времен Академии!!!

Молодой человек, который, прихрамывая, пересекал оранжерею зала ожидания Бетанского космопорта, неловко развернулся на радостный возглас и недоверчиво смерил взглядом нагнавшего его подтянутого щеголеватого офицера, который уже протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Айвен? Неужели это ты, штабная крыса? Выбрался на передовую? Последнее письмо, которое я от тебя получал, было со штемпелем Форбарр-Султаны!

\- А тебя, Счастливчик, взяли на "Принц Зерг"... - с легким оттенком зависти протянул Айвен и отступил на пару шагов, подхватывая поводок гравиплатформы, который выпустил из рук, спеша перехватить давнего знакомца.

\- Всего лишь врачом. - рассмеялся Ян и, поморщившись, пожал плечами.

\- А почему ты здесь? И в гражданском... - с любопытством протянул Айвен, окидывая изучающим взглядом невысокую подтянутую фигуру друга. - Насколько я знаю из оперативных сводок, "Принц" участвует в учениях у Зергияра для подготовки к космическому параду в честь свадьбы Грегора. Или ты в увольнительной?

\- Скорее, меня списали с борта пожизненно, — невесело усмехнулся молодой фор, красноречиво взмахнув тростью, на которую опирался при ходьбе. - С указанием пройти курс бетанской психокоррекции.

Веселая ухмылка сползла с губ собеседника, и Форпатрил обеспокоено покосился на трость, беспечные взмахи которой проходили, как он внезапно осознал, в опасной близости от его ног. Ян, которого в Академии прозвали Счастливчик Лакки (связав воедино его необыкновенную удачливость, родовую фамилию и популярные неоЗемные веяния в литературе), уловив направление его взгляда, язвительно ухмыльнулся:

\- Единственный пострадавший во время...

\- Разве "Принц Зерг" был атакован?

\- Извини, Айвен, боюсь, я не могу об этом рассказывать. - Приятель красноречиво покосился на пресловутые Глаза Гора в петлицах молодого офицера.

Десять минут спустя приятели довольно удобно устроились за столиком неподалеку от все еще подозрительно косившихся на них землян, и Айвен принялся позировать увлеченно фотографирующей его парадный костюм молодой туристке (судя по желтоватому оттенку кожи и большим, будто из аниме, глазам, с Робуса), в пол-уха слушая отредактированную версию друга о похождениях на борту "Принца Зерга".

\- ... и вот теперь ищу квартиру здесь, на Бете. Хочется где-нибудь в даунтауне, но для одного человека слишком дорого, а жить вдвоем со мной не всякий сможет, - на последней фразе молодой человек зло пнул трость и сам же был вынужден подхватить ее.

\- Подожди-ка... - встрепенулся Форпатрил. - Ищешь квартиру с соседом. За сегодняшнее утро ты второй человек, от которого я это слышу... Кажется, я могу тебе помочь.

После этого события завертелись бешеным калейдоскопом. Айвен подхватил приятеля под руку и, не слушая возражений, потащил в Университет Экспериментальных Исследований, где после недолгих блужданий по коридорам они наткнулись наконец на неприметную табличку "Лаборатория современной криминалистики".

\- Айвен? - при звуке шагов молодой человек, оккупировавший лабораторную установку в углу полутемного помещения, поднял голову и недовольно поморщился. Впрочем, уже спустя секунду его темные блестящие глаза расширились, и он радостно мурлыкнул себе под нос: - Ну конечно, же! - и добавил непререкаемым тоном, протягивая странно миниатюрную ладонь. - Айвен, мне нужен твой наручный комм!

\- Нет уж, Майлз! Прошлый раз у меня его изъяла СБ, якобы на проверку, которая тянется вот уже два месяца. А это была самая новая модель "Баркия" и к тому же мамин подарок!!!

\- О Господи! - процедил Майлз. - Я собираюсь отправить всего одно текстовое сообщение с результатами анализа. Для этого мне вовсе не нужны современные навороты.

\- Я могу одолжить свой, - вмешался Ян с попыткой смягчить яростный обмен взглядами. - Если он подойдет.

Неожиданно обаятельная улыбка смягчила резкие черты лица требовательного лаборанта и глубоко посаженные темные глаза, казалось, вспыхнули ее отраженным светом. Ян, улыбаясь в ответ, шагнул вперед, снимая с запястья потрепанный комм-браслет и невольно отшатнулся, увидев, скрытую ранее непропорционально маленькую, искривленную фигуру собеседника. Вбитые с детства установки на секунду пересилили военный опыт и знания, но Ян Счастливчик под захлебывающийся внутри тонкий голосок "Мутант! Мутант!" заставил себя сделать еще один шажок и протянул руку с матово блестящим браслетом, чуть ли не извиняющимся жестом. Майлз, казалось, не заметил его метаний. Теплые, чуть шершавые пальцы скользнули по ладони, подхватывая гладкий пластик и уверенно прилаживая комм на хрупкое бледное запястье.

\- Я забыл ввести пароль. - спохватился Ян, дернувшись вперед

\- Не стоит... - тронул его за рукав Айвен, с любопытством наблюдавший эту сценку. - Он взломает его быстрее, чем ты скажешь "Зачем".

\- Зачем? То есть... там же все еще армейские коды. Сейчас сработает служебное прерывание и вся информация ... - на лице Майлза, причудливо искаженном бликами от виртуального экрана, мелькнула и пропала кривая улыбка.

\- Кто он такой? Это бетанец? - Ян потряс Айвена, застывшего на месте с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Недавняя стычка у Вервана? Крейсер "Форкрафт" или "Форсуи", нет, они были в первых рядах... неужели... "Принц Зерг"! - Ян вздрогнул от неожиданности, от высокого, но при этом странно приятного голоса незнакомца. - Полагаю вам сказали, что вы спасли жизнь адмирала? Наверное это доставило много неприятных минут армейскому психологу - еще бы трудно лечить психосоматическую хромоту героя, который считает себя дураком.

\- Что? Откуда вы...

\- Вы предпочитаете комнату на первом этаже или на втором? - прочирикал собеседник, небрежно кидая комм обратно. Темные глаза непонятно блеснули, когда Фортуна, резко шагнув влево, поймал миниатюрное устройство, прежде чем оно успело нарушить равновесие хрупкого стекла пробирок. - Конечно, на втором. Полагаю вы сможете потянуть квартплату в 250 бетанских долларов в месяц? В таком случае приглашаю вас завтра на осмотр дома.

\- Какого..? Айвен, это ты ему сказал?

Форпатрил покачал головой, старательно удерживая норовившие разъехаться в усмешке губы.

\- Тут нет ничего странного. - Миниатюрный человечек неожиданно стремительным шагом скользнул мимо друзей к двери, набрасывая на плечи серую мягкую куртку. - Айвен долго смеялся утром, когда я жаловался на то, что никак не могу найти соседа, а несколько часов спустя он приводит вас, хотя абсолютно ясно что у барраярца будет против меня двойное предубеждение... Это просто как... как схема межпространственного туннеля.

\- Межпространственного туннеля? Просто? Постойте, я не собираюсь жить неизвестно с кем! И... - Ян запнулся, наблюдая, как тяжелая створка захлопывается, отсекая летящую серую ткань от стерильности лаборатории. - И вы не сказали, куда прийти.

Створка двери чуть скрипнула, и темные глаза довольно прищурились:

\- Лично я знаю о вас все, что нужно знать о соседе, а обо мне вам наверняка вскоре расскажут. Меня зовут Майлз... Майлз Нейсмит. Адрес: 1234x21b на Площади Пекарей.

Айвен только развел руками и попятился к двери со словами:

\- Прости, Ян, мне уже пора. Отлет, знаешь ли... Надо попрощаться со всеми девушками, с которыми я познакомился за выходные.

Фортуна раздраженно толкнул тростью высокий стул, на котором до того сидел Майлз и, громко хлопнув дверью лаборатории, вышел. Ему еще надо было снять деньги со счета, чтобы оплатить гостиницу: 250 бетанских долларов в месяц привлекали его гораздо больше, чем 185 за ночь, даже несмотря на очевидные странности чертова бетанца...


End file.
